1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaner conversion and, more particularly, relates to conversion through the cleaner hood by the use of a pivoted duct.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide ingress of a conversion tool through an upright cleaner hood or the like by the use of a trap door or similar mechanism to engage inwardly with a duct, but no one heretofore to Applicant's knowledge has utilized a pivoted duct, pivoting out of the cleaner hood, for telescopic engagement with the conversion tool. Since such an arrangement obviously aids in alignment of the tool with suction duct such an arrangement would be advantageous.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to include a duct to converter tool conversion in an upright cleaner or the like.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a pivoted duct for purposes of conversion attachment.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a pivoted duct in an upright cleaner hood or the like which pivots outwardly of the hood for converter tool connection.